


Люби меня

by fioretta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Female Adrien Agreste
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Адриана продолжает оставаться идеальной, даже когда в её жизни появляется ЛедиБаг.





	Люби меня

У Черной Кошки в глазах океаны влюбленности, горечь от осознания собственного положения и надежда, возложенная на оплот веры в себя. Любить ЛедиБаг в образе Черной Кошки — естественно, легко, а еще забавно так, потому что у той находится масса улыбок и лишних слов, когда все-таки близко через черту и вместе до синхронного дыхания.   
  
Любить ЛедиБаг в образе Адрианы уже сложнее, потому что Адриану и саму все должны любить, обременяющая фамилия подразумевает идеально воспитанную принцессу в занебесных стенах замка-дворца из сказки, в которой все обязательно хорошо. Любить ЛедиБаг в образе Адрианы значит любить не напоказ, не нараспашку, но тайно, урывками, пряча от чужих глаз взращенное чувство под ребрами, и это приносит какой-то особый восторг. Потому что созданные лазейки для чувств идут вразрез с установленными правилами, и Адриана впервые набирается смелости, чтобы идти не путями, выбранными для неё отцом.  
  
Потому что она наконец ожила.   
Потому что она наконец зацвела.  
  
Любить ЛедиБаг — это всё, чего она хочет, и неважно, в каком из обличий.  
  
Сначала любовь предстает перед Адрианой с исключительно хорошей стороны, и она, спеша чувствовать, не замечает, как пропитывается влагой почва под ногами.  
  
Адриана — девочка-идеал, и обязанность следовать этой планке у неё не отнимет никакая любовь, и Агрест продолжает идти по лестнице самой лучшей, она знает, что в действительности стоит многого, но не придает своим достоинствам особую значимость, ей это попросту неинтересно.   
  
Когда появляется Плагг, меняется многое, но лишь в пределах восприятия и душевного равновесия Адрианы. В действительности примерная девочка продолжает исправно учиться, отличаться на фехтовании и дарить доведенную до автоматизма улыбку вечно направленным на неё камерам. И, вопреки даже своим — неужели впервые преувеличенным? — ожиданиям, Адриана продолжает оставаться идеальной, даже когда в её жизни появляется ЛедиБаг. Всего лишь менее идеальной, но сравнивать их никто не додумается, и Адриана продолжает жить размеренной жизнью, отдавая первое место той, что об этом совсем не просит.  
  
ЛедиБаг входит в пронумерованные настенным календарем дни очень внезапно, но так прочно, ярко и надолго, что кажется спасительницей. И девушка, перевоплощаясь, улыбается своим мыслям, потому что ЛедиБаг, по сути, и есть спасительница. Правда, не только для неё, но Агрест вкладывает в это слово смысл несколько иной.  
  
Внутри Адрианы всегда были километры пустых дорог, занесенных песком, яркое, как её волосы, солнце, и даже редкие дожди, казалось, были лишь концентрацией тепла, света и духоты. Адриана — девочка-пустыня до недавних дней, выстроившая из песков замки-веления своего отца.   
  
Адриана действительно впустила ЛедиБаг в свою жизнь искренне, с запредельным желанием, потому что видела в героине того, кто укроет от испепеляющего даже её саму солнца.   
  
Но Адриана, конечно, ведать не могла, что так выглядит не свобода, а лишь одну беду сменяет другая.  
  
Адриана, мечтая, чтобы эта героиня, сросшаяся позвонками со всем Парижем, принадлежала ей хоть на капельку больше, чем жителям разделенного ими города, опять упускает из виду, как сыреют доски и пузырятся обои от влажного воздуха.  
  


_____

  
  
— Ах, Леди, ты сегодня так прекрасно выглядишь, — мурлычет Черная Кошка, еще возбужденная после сражения с Акумой, и дрожь в руках от осознания, что только что ей чудом не снесло добрую половину головы, унять не получается, поэтому, отдаваясь движению и озорству, крутится рядом с ЛедиБаг, пытаясь обнять.  
  
Та, конечно же, фыркает: «выгляжу как обычно».  
И добавляет, останавливаясь да поворачиваясь внезапно к Кошке, с излишне напускным недовольством позволяя себя обнять: «прекращай дурачиться».   
  
Черная Кошка замирает, когда тихо брошенные слова её все-таки настигают:  
  
— Больше так не пугай.  
  
Она смотрит секунду, вторую, и ЛедиБаг вздыхает, зная наверняка, что сейчас будет. И оказывается, в общем-то, права: напарница от радости едва ли не подпрыгивает, издает невероятное количество звуков сразу, и её явно ехидное мурчание мешается с переполненными счастьем словами. ЛедиБаг думает, что это лучший шанс, чтобы уйти, но всё еще слишком радостная Кошка быстро целует её в щеку.  
  
И отступает, потому что чувствует, когда это действительно нужно сделать. ЛедиБаг не разозлилась, конечно, и вряд ли разозлится, всегда считая подобные жесты своеобразным проявлением дружбы и некоторой привязанности, не воспринимая неозвученных, но подразумевающихся чувств Кошки всерьез, и это, честно говоря, саднит, но Кошка научилась принимать иначе.   
Наверное.  
  
Вообще-то, каждое спасение Парижа заканчивается примерно одинаково, но Адриана думает, что в образе Черной Кошки она сильней, а, значит, и устойчивее, и её хватит надолго, но она словно слышит, как что-то ломается со звуком бьющихся о плотину волн.  
  
Пустынный ребенок наконец-то испугался столь желанных вод, увидев в полной мере, насколько они необъятны.  
  
Адриана устала во всех смыслах, и пора бы уже перевоплощаться обратно, но она не хочет никуда возвращаться.  
  
Останавливается на крыше ближайшего дома, поднимая голову к уже довольно потемневшему небу, и смотрит глазами, в которых вместо чертят пляшут такие же черные, как она, коты, пляшут на переломах её уверенности в себе, пытаясь поджечь сырые доски, пропитанные любовью к прекрасной Леди.  
  
/пожалуйста, позволь сказать: моей Леди, позволь остаться чуть дольше, немного ближе/  
  
У Черной Кошки в глазах бескрайняя гладь для океанов влюбленности, стремящихся выйти за берега, соленые брызги осознания — пока еще? — безответности чувств. Она улыбается, ощущая острее, чем когда-либо, что вода доходит до грани.  
  
/люби меня/  
  
И пересекает черту.  
  
/люби меня, я прошу тебя, люби, пожалуйста, спаси, дай мне вдохнуть полной грудью не пропитанный океаном воздух/  
/руку протяни, не дай захлебнуться, улыбнись так привычно и скажи: «вперед»/  
/скажи, разделяя мои чувства: «ты нужна мне» и уведи за собой/  
  
Черная Кошка откидывается назад.  
  
/я ведь чувствую, что вода мне уже по шею, появись, как ты и умеешь, спасательным кругом, солнечным следом, концентрированной удачей и выручи, как всегда выручала/  
  
Черная Кошка жмурится.  
  
/помоги, ведь я не умею плавать/


End file.
